Complete Timeline
Introduction This timeline covers the entire history of the Shattered Worlds universe. It is a broad summary and it should be noted that it contains information the majority of this universe inhabitants have no acess to. There will be but ten living beings across all dimension with the complete knowledge about the following. The Age of Gods Unkown to 1000 BP (before Praton) The Age of Gods, also known as the Mythic Era, referes to a time before humans exited. Back then, the dimensions had not shattered and gods still ruled over the fates of mortalkind. Age of the Antediluvian Unkown to Unkown The Antediluvian, the god that is everything and the everything that is god, is the true creator of the universe. Its mind, power and imagination contains everything that is and back in its own age, the Antediluvian was still concious; a being of omniscience and omnipotence. Some suggest that the Antediluvian was imprisoned within its own mind, leaving it with nothing to do then create and destroy for the purpose of entertainment. The only sentient beings that survived these endless cycles and still live today are the Garauth, the Antediluvians incarnation of the concept of mortality. True Age of Gods Unkown to 1000 BP (before Praton) It appears that after an eternity of creation and destruction the Antediluvian grew tired of its great game. It seeked to give up its omniscience to creature true entertainment; becoming a part of the world it had created. The Antediluvian split apart a part of its psyche that contained all of his knowledge and a small shard of its omnipotence and cut off all connections to it. This shard became known as Anacron, the libary of worlds. The Antediluvian intended to wander the world as a powerful god in eternal strive for the power it ones had while making sure it could never find Anacron and regain its power. Yet it appeared that it would not know what effects such a fracture had on its psyche. Taking away a single part of its mind resulted in its total shattering. Anacrons creation consumed the Antediluvians conciousness, turning the remains of its mind into a malestrome of chaotic thoughts and entities. From this chaos emerged the Two Gates, the pillars on which the Antediluvians mind rests, aswell as the Girtle of Souls. The First Gate represents creation, life and creativity; the desire to grow new life. The Second Gate represents destruction, death and the will to consume and defile. These remains of the eternal cycle gave birth to nine entities; each of them containing a fragment of the Antediluvians personality and powers. The children of the first Gate became known as Primordial Gods, masters of creation. They again created countless mortal races; some sentient others mere beasts. They took great joy in creation and the beginning of new life. Opposing them stood the Titans, gods of destruction. They desired to end what existed, bringing conflict, death and fire to the living creatures. Once again, the world was caught in turmoil and an eternal cycle of creation, destruction and rebirth. It is unkown how long the Age of Gods lasted. Neither is it known what creatures inhabited the primordial world. The only remains are the Garauth, Redlaf and Albs. Yet, like their precursor, the primordial gods wished to end the Eternal Cycle. They did not grew tired of it, they could not bear the suffering the titans touch brought upon their works. They wanted to preserve their creations and came up with a final plan to do so. Gathering in the First City that should later become known as Anomalia, the Primodial Gods united to perform a rite of immense power. It spread their influence and conciousness across the entire primordial world, giving them omnipotence for a glympse of a second. With this power, they imprisoned the titans into the world they destroyed, enchaining them to solid rock and putting them in a slumber they would hope to last eternal. Yet, they could not survive this ritual. Spreading their powers so far ment spreading their conciousness so thin they would lose the ability to think thoughts for ever. While the Primordial Gods effectivly died, the titans where imprisoned and sheathed in the world surrounding them. This shattered the primordial world into uncounted dimensions that spread across the Eather. Nine of these dimensions containted a sleeping Titan while the rest where small fragments. Age of Men 1.000 BP to 34.000 AP (before and after Praton) The Chaotic Millennium 1.000 BP to 0 After the worlds shattered and the gods disappeared, chaos ensued. The majority of thinking creatures had died while almost all thinking races had lost their Born and began to devolve into Ghuls. The Albs where amongst the only races that had managed to shelter their precious Bornwater and retain some of their power. Yet they could not stand against the ghulish strive and chaos in the Eather that ensued. Rise of the First Cult 0 to 1.500 AP (after Praton) It was on the archipelagos of the green world of Eoam that the Anima had gathered all Albs they could find. These ancient and godlike servants of the primordial gods had survived the Age of Gods and seeked to unify the shattered worlds under their power. To fufill this purpose, they remade the Albs into a new race with a new Born. The resulting species became known as humans and they where split into fours cults with four Eternals leading them. The legendary first man Praton was born in this time aswell. Caldors Rebellion 1.500 AP to 1.501 AP It was during this time that Caldor, fifth Eternal of Edom, chose to betray his gods. Deep in the bowels of Eoam he found the imprisoned titan knonw as the Infernal One. Caldor baled up its all-consuming fires and turined it into a weapon capable of consuming gods. After that he gathered his supporters and followers and launched a series of bloody attacks at the stronghold of every cult. The ensuing war was brutal but short, quickly won by Caldors devious mind. The surviving Anima and cultsmen sailed over to the mainland where they wanted to regroup and raise a proper defense. Caldors forces ambushed them however, beginning and quickly winning the battle that became known as Mournful Night. The Great Sundering 1.501 AP to 1.630 AP It was during the Mournful Night that mankinds forces split apart and scattered across the surrounding dimensions, each of them either led by an Eternal or Anima. This way humanity was split apart and shattered. Through portals the remains of the great cults spread across countless dimensions, notably Apophis, Xyrillia and Kaith. Those that could not escape Caldors onslaught where turned into slaves that should serve their new masters until their fall. The Dark Ages 1.630 AP to 9.850 AP While Caldor reformed his people in Eoam to the Pratonians and Asguri, the scattered cults formed new cultures and empires across their vast new lands. Although pratonian assaults kept them from unifying again, they grew indipendant and lost track of their ancestory. Pratonian conquest and rule 9''.850 AP to 18.452 AP'' It was long after Caldors death that his ancestors, godkings of their own right, decided to leave Eoam and conquer the remnants of their ancient enemies. It was a long and bitter conquest but through the might of their Born and Titanfire, that claimed victory over lesser men and united mankind under their iron first. The Grand Incursion 18.452 AP Through the corruption of their homeworld Eoam, the Pratonians hat loosened the shuckles of the Titan below their feet, not knowing of its true nature. After they had ruled over mankind for almost eight thousand years, the Infernal One arose. He blasted his prison in a storm of wrath and fire, burning the Pratonians Born and the captial of their empire. Atlast the Titan had consumed the heartworld of Eoam. His violent wake send waves of destruction across all other dimensions, waking up his siblings in their chains for a few horrid seconds. What resulted was chaos and earthquakes as the Titans wrenched in the depts and send some of their children to the surface. The Bloodclad Ages 18.500 AP to 25.000 AP The Chaotic Years followed soon after, where all tribes freed themselfes of the shuckles of the Pratonian rule and engaged in civil wars against the new cults and detestands to the thrones. Each and every kingdom, court or tribunal was engaged in conflict. Yet after the Pratonians and their influence on the worlds had ceased; peace was still a rare sight. It was common for the human nations that had formed to wage war on one another. Rule of the Dawnbringers 25.000 AP to 28.000 It was during the end of the Bloodclad Ages that Aton, also known as the Unforetold or Last Godking would rise from the deserts of Apophis. It was his absolute understanding of the human mind and a physical power equal to Caldor that allowed him to unite his homeworld under his rule. He founded the order of the Dawnbringers, tasked with uniting and reshaping all of mankind. With his forces he began the last conquest across the vast dimensions inhabited by humanity. Through the power of his words Aton brought all human empires to sign the Golden Contract and engage in a jointly future. Category:Lore Category:Compendium